Estimated error
by Mangetsu-Yuki
Summary: How far are you willing to go to solve your father's murder? Will you be able to tell who the real culprit is, even if a story contains more than one side to it? Read how a 23-year old teacher risks her own life in order to find the truth. Please note that this is a fan-made story and that the characters and plot may differ from the original. Enjoy!
1. I - Sixteen years

**Estimated error**

_- A Makishima Shogo / OC fanfiction_

How could I trust a system that caused me so much harm? Sybil had chosen my career for me, not even asking me what I wanted to do. How can a human being strife for a perfect and happy life if that same organism isn't even allowed to make choice of it's own?  
'Sybil has estimated that you will find the most happiness working as a teacher.' They were only fourteen words, said in a matter of seconds. Even so, these fourteen words changed my life forever.  
And not in the way Sybil had anticipated.

For five years I had slaved away at what I could only describe as a 'hell-hole'. From eight to four, students would mock me, books would be thrown my way and co-workers would gossip about my incapability as a teacher.  
The only thing that made me stay for five years was ironically that what gave me cold chills about being a teacher in the first place, the students. A lot of them had clouded psycho-passes already, even though they were only children. Society had practically given up on them, and so had my co-workers. I was the only teacher left who wanted these kids to have a future. We lived in a small town, there wasn't as much 'criminal-temptation' as there was in a city like Tokyo. I wanted to know where their cloudiness came from and I wanted to help them clear it.  
But they didn't care, not one bit. Just because I was so open with my students, because I revealed my vounrable side in order to help them, it didn't mean they would change. So, after a few more years of mockery and hurtful pranks, I decided that even I would give up. I packed my bags and left for Tokyo, the city of opportunities.

The streets were cold and the people were harsh. No, Tokyo was nothing like how I imagined it to be. When I was little, the Sybil System already existed. As a kid, I had always thought that Sybil was fair, providing a loving society. They would judge criminals and lock them away in prison, wouldn't they? Just so the nice people could live together in harmony. That was Sybil, right?  
Wrong.

I was only seven years old when I got home one day from school. There were three police cars in front of our house, and Drones were all over the place. With my schoolbag clenched in my tiny fists, I ran as fast as I could, screaming something about how much I loved my parents and how there couldn't be anything wrong.  
But, of course, there was something wrong. When I entered the house, my mother was sitting on her knees in front of a puddle of blood, crying. Not only was the red liquid finding it's way on the wooden floor, there was also some on the walls, the chair and mother's hands. When I arrived, father's body had already been brought to the Bureau for an autopsy.  
I remember I couldn't speak and I couldn't cry, the state of shock had taken over my entire body. Even though I was only seven, nobody had to explain to me what had happened. My father was gone and my mother wouldn't be in any state to take care of me anytime soon.  
When someone lifted me up and took me outside, I didn't struggle, I just hung in their arms like a puppet. "Please stay here for a while, Hatori-chan. We will be right back." Mom's friends, the Makishimas, went back inside and started a conversation with the officers. I still sat outside, next to their son, right where they had put me.  
"Are you alright?" His voice was cold but somehow comforting, his eyes locked on my pale skin and huge eyes. For a second, it looked as if he was smiling towards me, but I soon realized he was just smirking. I nodded to answer his question and kept staring in front of me.  
"You know, his corpse was beautiful, it made me wonder." After those words I had so many questions, questions a seven-year old couldn't possibly answer. What did he wonder about? How did he see father's corpse if it had already been taken to the bureau before I arrived? As I turned my head right to get the answers I wanted, he had disappeared.  
Sixteen years later there where only two words in my head that could help me identify him. He had something to do with my father's death and I wanted to get my answers. I was going to find him, Makishima Shogo.

A city that never sleeps, a city that treats me like a stranger. With no money and no network, Tokyo's cold streets were numbing and comforting my body at the same time. My old city now seemed like a much more friendly and accessible town. Weirdly, thinking about my old class somewhat eased my mind, even though I always wanted to leave that place when I got the chance.  
This was no way to live, not for a 23-year old. My body longed for a warm bed as my mind craved for someone to notice me. The ally I had made my home was a very quiet one. Almost no one passed by, let alone look at the girl who was crawling away behind a dumpster.  
Out of nowhere, I got hit by something heavy. As I fell on the ground, I felt the heavy thing move. Mumbling above me gave me the hint that it was a person that had landed on top of me. When I looked up, I saw chest resting on my knees and his hands lying on my shoulders. Without saying a word, he got up and started to run. Only ten seconds later, two other people jumped down from the ledge above. Luckily, I had already moved aside.  
One of the two, an older man with what seemed to be a robotic arm, didn't see me and raced after the white-haired angel that had landed on me just now. The other man, a younger one with black hair and glasses, noticed my timber body shiver away. "Report here, right now." He shoved a card in my hand and went to pursue the other two. Amazed, I just stared at my hand. He was an officer from the bureau, what would they want with me? Since I didn't really have anything else going for me, I decided to obey his wish. The guy who landed on me firstly reminded me of someone, but I couldn't recall who. Well, I didn't get a very good look of his face, so I was probably off, but something felt so familiar.  
It was a strange feeling.

"Welcome, my name is Akane, I have already been informed about your arrival, please come with me." The woman, or rather 'girl', in front of me reminded me more of a parking valet than an officer. She just didn't seem like the type for the job.  
We entered a small room with a little changing space in the corner. "Please remove your clothes and put the ones I left for you on. You just need to remove your shirt and pants." All I could do, was stare at her with amaze. The look on my face must have been clear, because Akane started to explain herself right away. "We need the DNA our culprit left on you. Would you please be so kind?"  
They wanted something from me, the DNA. Suddenly, the thought of me wanting something of them occurred to me. "On one condition," I said coldly. "I want to know the name of the guy who landed on me." A big frown appeared on Akane's face, after which she started to laugh. "What would you possibly want to do with that information?" I smirked. "The guy reminded me of someone and I want to know if it is someone I know."  
Akane was lost in thought, probably estimating what the best move would be. They could use the information if I happened to know him, it couldn't really hurt if I didn't. After almost a whole minute, she got a hold of herself and turned back to me. "Do you swear that you will not use the given information for your own benefit?" She was serious, I could hear it. Maybe she was fit to be an officer after all. "I swear."  
What I heard after that took me back sixteen years. I had promised myself I would find him, but I had never been as close as this. Makishima Shogo, it was him, he was here in Tokyo. What seemed to become a homeless life on this city's streets, turned out to be a step in the right direction. Akane was saying something, I could see her lips move. I couldn't hear her until she tapped my shoulder, though. "So, do you know him?" I had to try this. "That depends on where he resides." I muttered. Akane looked at me with doubt, but probably assumed I couldn't do much damage. "His house is in the countryside, west of here."  
As I started to undress behind the curtain in the corner, I told Akane I would think as hard as I could. Why would I want to give them this information? It wasn't like they would give me something in return and besides, I didn't really know a lot about him. When I handed the bag with my clothes over to Akane, I looked at her with a faked smile.  
"I'm sorry, it doesn't ring a bell."


	2. II - Multiple culprits

He had made another move, Makishima Shogo still roamed freely around Tokyo's streets. As far as the TV in the electronics shop next to 'my' ally told me, the Bureau wasn't even close to catching their culprit. He was criminally asymptomatic, Makishima. His crime coefficient would never match his behavior, he had told me that once.  
We have had more encounters than just the tragic one I remembered so clearly. My mother and Mrs. Makishima had been friends for as long as I could remember. Every Sunday, she would visit us to drink and chat with mom. Rarely, she brought Makishima with her, although it didn't really matter whether he was there or not. If he came with, he would just sit on the couch, reading books, mostly literature that was meant for adults.  
Sometimes, just sometimes, he would sit outside creeping away in the shadows, searching for bugs he could undo of their wings. We spoke a few times, but the only thing I could clearly remember was that he said he was asymptomatic. That and the sentence about my father's corpse of course.  
"It doesn't matter what I do, the Bureau would never be able to catch me. My Psycho-Pass is always clear and my crime coefficient is under my control. I can do whatever I want, so why should I play by the rules? It is as if God himself gave me cheat codes to life." He looked so calm when he said it, his aura as cold as the color of his hair. "You wouldn't harm anyone, would you?" I was just a child when I said those words, literally. When I looked into his eyes back then, I noticed how the cold-hearted feeling had transferred to them. It felt as if death itself was staring right into my soul. It made me wanna cry, Makishima looked so unloved after all. Anyone would have shed a tear.

But now, something felt unsettled. Or rather, I've had that feeling ever since that tragic day, but I never gave in to it. Now, my mind had made itself up, ignoring my heart. Makishima Shogo was the one who was responsible for my father's death, he had to be. I had put all facts together. He had seen my father's corpse, even though he arrived after me and when I did, the body had already been taken away. Secondly, he had said he didn't have to fallow the law, which probably made murder okay for him. Finally, and probably most importantly, my father was an enforcer and the two never got along. On the contrary, a seven year old couldn't kill a grown police man, that was just physically impossible.  
It was terrible, not knowing how to handle the situation, or knowing where to begin. "The countryside west of here" wasn't exactly specific, plus I could only travel by foot. Better than to do nothing, I assumed.

I was in desperate need of a drink, this wasn't fun anymore. The sun was still burning away, even though it was already seven p.m. This part of the countryside consisted of one big road, with huge trees on both sides along the way. Occasionally, there were mansion-like houses and these were quite far apart. At least, with my form of transportation they were.  
I decided to stop for a minute to give my legs some rest. The sound of a car made me step towards the roadside, even though it was still quite far away. As it came closer, it seemed as if it was headed straight for me. My mind wanted my body to jump aside, but the damn vessel never responded.  
With grace, the black car stopped right in front of me. It's tainted windows made it clear that the driver wanted to remain unseen. The window opened just a little bit, but it was far enough to freak me out. When Makishima asked me if I needed a ride, all I could do was nod. The twenty minutes I spent in his car, I didn't speak and as soon as he opened the door to his house, I froze.  
What had happened? I was just walking along the countryside and Makishima just happened to drive by, it seemed too convenient. A sense of fear had put my whole being into shock. This was the man who had killed my father, a huge and strong enforcer. If he wanted to, this guy could easily wipe me out.

"Do you remember giving me a bracelet?" We we sitting on the couch, talking and drinking some tea. For reasons I could not explain, the fear that had overtaken my body had disappeared. Maybe I was still in shock, or perhaps my anxiety was just too much for my mind to bear. And maybe, just maybe, I had accepted death being an option. To be fair, I didn't really have much going for me now.  
"A bracelet?" I tried to recall, but failed and shook my head. "Well, you did. I believe it was about a month before you father was killed. I still have it, you know." He most likely saw the pain that I felt, thinking about my father, but he continued his little game anyway. "Did they ever tell you who the culprit was?"  
I couldn't take this, he was obviously toying with me. "So you know who did it." Our eyes met. Mine were big and ready to be told the truth, his were cold as ever, not letting me out of their sight. As soon as Makishima put an arm around me, the fear started to return, switching my body back to it's paralyzed state."You don't have to tighten up. I will help you take out your father's murderers, so just relax. I'm on your side."  
This didn't make sense anymore, nothing did. Makishima had been the one to kill my father, he had to be. After all, I had put all the logical facts together, didn't I? For minutes, I tried to ask him the one question that had been occupying my mind for sixteen years now, but I couldn't find the right words.  
A part of me felt relieved when the white haired criminal started to speak. He wouldn't stop for quite some time, but that didn't matter, because him talking showed me something I was curious about; his story.

"Have you ever hated the Sybil System?" My answer wasn't of any value in this monologue, I let Makishima tell his tale. "I have expressed my hate for it ever since I was able to do so. The Sybil System makes fun of human being every second it exists. We are no longer allowed to make our own choices, or decide our own destiny. It is as if we are playing a game against a system which thinks it's God.  
I told you when we were little, didn't I? It is as if I got a cheat code to help me through this game. Sybil might think it is bulletproof, but obviously I found a way around it's policies. The System and it's Bureau can't touch me!"  
While he was telling his story, I had successfully pulled away from him. The surprised look in Makishima's eyes gave away that he had been so passionate about his little speech, that he hadn't noticed me walking to the other side of the room.  
"You know, the Bureau doesn't only do bad." My voice was so timid, it didn't really sound like me. Weird was that when the criminal walked up to me and grabbed my wrist, fear didn't return. I wasn't scared anymore, again, something I still couldn't explain.  
"Oh, then tell me why they are after me, please?" Shivers went down my spine as the cold words formed their meaning. My mind told me to shut my mouth and let it go, but my mouth never obeyed. "Because you're a murderer and you know you are." It probably would've been hard to clearly hear what I said, but of course, Makishima managed to pick it up.  
"Do you have any proof?" He smiled when he said it, as if he didn't care. That was the little boy I knew. The one who said that he didn't have to follow the law, the boy who's mission it was to be a free human being. I shook my head, of course I didn't have any proof. Makishima let go of my wrist and grabbed something that looked like a very small gun. "You know, you'll be confronted with your father's murderers in 5, 4, 3-"  
Suddenly, I heard someone slamming his fists on the door. Who was there and how did Makishima know they would be here? "-2-" More importantly, there was a possibility that he spoke the truth and that the ones who were about to barge in were the same people who murdered my father. As the door was being kicked in, Makishima grabbed me tightly. "-1."  
"This is the Safety Bureau! Makishima Shogo, you are under arrest!"


	3. III - A story with a twist

Akane was standing in front of us, pointing her Dominator towards Makishima. As soon as she took a step forwards, the white haired criminal responded by putting the gun-like object against my head. It felt like the real deal as he softly tapped it against my head. All I could do was stand there, frozen, being used as some sort of hostage in this situation. Akane was the one who started the conversation, her eyes locked on mine.  
"You swore to me you wouldn't use the gained information." She sounded upset, her voice somewhat trembling. "Why would you purposely search for a top-listed criminal?" I wanted to answer her, I really did, but I didn't get the chance, Makishima responded before I could. "A top-listed criminal? You know, that title sounds flattering, but unfortunately, I don't know what you're talking about Police Girl."  
He seemed so calm, completely unaffected by the accusations thrown his way. I felt shivers all over my body as he put his arm around my shoulders, still tapping the gun against my head with his other hand. "You know damn well what we mean!" The dark haired guy and girl behind Akane seemed glad they had finally found Makishima, their eyes were spewing hatred towards him. The guy was the one who shouted. "Shogo, you are under arrest for murdering Rikako Oryo!"  
The actions following that sentence were hard to keep track of, they happened in just a few seconds. Makishima had grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him. We ran up the stairs, made a sharp left and ended up in what looked like a study.  
His hand was cold, I didn't understand. Adrenaline should be rushing through his whole being right now, shouldn't it? His hand couldn't be that cold if he was all ecstatic, it was weird. "Here." Makishima broke my line of thoughts by pulling out a book on one of the many shelves, causing a secret door to open. "Let's go."

As we ran underground, perfectly sheltered from the Bureau, I still couldn't believe it. This house was full of hidden passageways leading in every direction, wherever we needed to flee, we could. Out of nowhere, Makishima stopped running. "I think this should be good. Now be quiet for half an hour or so and they'll leave, they are idiots who can't even catch me."  
"You should think twice before you say that, scum." As I turned around, I felt something heavy on my head, causing me to fall on the ground. "Dominator activated. Crime Coefficient is 17, not a target for enforcement action." I could hear the guy with the black hair grunt as he slammed his hand against his Dominator. "Work, you stupid thing, I know he is guilty!"  
Suddenly I was floating, no, I was being lifted up. The white hair I saw above me comforted me somehow. "What's happening?" I said the words, but I never listened to the response after that. The last thing I heard was the guy from the Bureau, screaming something about how Makishima would pay for his crimes. All he did in response was chuckle, mumbling; "We'll see about that, Shinya. We'll see."

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the scent of strawberries, or at least something with strawberry flavor. As I opened my eyes I found myself in the same study we used to get out of the house. Makishima was sitting right besides me, reading a book and all the members of the Bureau seemed to be gone.  
"What happened?" My head felt as if it was about to explode, it was awful. When I tried to get up, Makishima gently pushed me back on the couch. "Stay down, you have a light concussion, you need to take it easy for a few days." As I put my hand against my head, I felt how thankful it was for the bed rest it got. "Do you want a cup of tea? It's strawberry flavored." I shook my head.  
"Why are you doing this?" My eyes were closed again, but I knew his were trying to meet mine as soon as I said it. It took him a little while to answer. "What do you mean?" He underestimated me, it was somewhat insulting. "You know what I mean. I suspect you of murdering my father and I hold you back while you're being chased by the Bureau, yet you help me get better. Why?"  
Whenever he chuckled like he did now, it kinda frightened me. There was something cold about that laugh, perhaps even something devilish. Whatever it was, it didn't feel safe. "I used you as a hostage to get distract the Bureau a bit, I think this is the least I can do to repay you. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have been able to escape so easily."  
This made my head hurt even more and my way of responding made it clear that I was tired. "Just explain please." His answer came a lot faster and more confident this time. "Because you are an innocent civilian, they don't want to harm you. Therefore, it took them longer to try and shoot with their Dominators, resulting in them realizing something is wrong while we ran. If I were alone, they would've tried to shoot me instantly. They'd figure out their Dominators don't work and would cuff me right then and there. They were only two meters away from us, you know."  
He was a genius. "Do you think they already found out?" It took me a few seconds to realize that I was actually fascinated by his way of thinking. Not only his beliefs, but also the way he committed these crimes, -if he really was the culprit- they were somehow graceful and elegant, it was intriguing.  
"I doubt it, it's probably tomorrow or the day after. There are only one in two million cases of my deviation, it'll take them a little while to figure it out." This whole time, he had been so calm, it was admirable. A little part of me still suspected Makishima concerning my father's murder, but wasn't he way too elegant for that? He was the type of guy who never let behind a trail, not a single clue for the Bureau to work with. The crime scene at our house had looked messy. Blood had covered the walls, the floor, maybe even a cabinet if I recalled correctly. It just didn't seem like his style.  
Then, it hit me. The words this criminal-on-the-loose had whispered to me right before the Bureau barged in on us. 'You know, you'll be confronted with your father's murderers in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...' I couldn't seem to get it out of my head now that it had come back to me. Stuck in my memories as something I didn't want to hear. If Makishima really was the murderer, I could just shoot him with an old, analogue weapon, I had seen quite a few around the house. But what if he spoke the truth, what if the Bureau is responsible? I wouldn't be able to take on that many people in order to seek revenge. It would be impossible alone.

"You have to tell me something." Now I was sure of it, Makishima Shogo didn't scare me anymore. With my doubts about the guy next to me getting less and less, maybe the amount of fear decreased as well. All he did was turn his head my way, awaiting my question. "Why would the Bureau have killed my father?"  
The next minute there had been only two sounds; when Makishima closed his book and when he stirred his tea with a porcelain spoon. After that minute he sighed and spoke as soon as he finished his tea. It was almost as if he enjoyed this stalling, as if he were playing a game.  
"You should be able to put the pieces together. Your father was an enforcer, right? Did you also know he ran away from the Bureau in order to spend time with his family?" I looked at him with widened eyes. My father had told me he just quit the force and retired and even though we moved to a small town where no one knew us, I just thought my dad needed more peace and quiet.  
Makishima happily continued  
"Well, the Bureau found him after a few years and killed him while you were at school. I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Maybe Makishima said more, I didn't know. Maybe he had made himself another cup of tea, or it could be he just continued reading. All I could do was lie on the couch, in shock, mumbling three words over and over.  
"I will get you, I will get you, I will get you, I will get you, I will get you."


	4. IV - Dark sunglasses

There was still one thing that wasn't sitting right with me. As I got of the bus and put my hair in a pony tail, my thoughts went back 16 years. I believed Makishima was innocent, which still bothered me for some reason. For those sixteen years I had suspected him, but he had cleared all those doubts within mere few days.  
Was I too gullible? Did I trust him too soon? Maybe he was just being honest, or maybe there still was a bit of the story left uncovered. Suddenly, just for a moment, I longed for my life as a teacher. Back then, I wanted to know what had happened to dad, but I didn't have any leads. I did have those now, but I was scared to find out the truth.  
The sun was shining brightly, something I couldn't endure due to my pale skin, which made me overly sensitive to sunlight. I wandered around the city's streets, making my way through Tokyo's many crowds and listening to the various sounds. Even though the countryside was a part of Tokyo, it was so different from downtown. There weren't as many people, the houses were further apart and the only sounds you heard were nature's.  
The sudden feeling of a hand resting on my shoulder made my body freeze. As I looked behind me I stared at two vicious, intense eyes. Akane stared at me as if I were a criminal myself, one she wanted to bring justice upon. "We need you to come with us, so we can ask you some questions." Her hand held my shoulder tightly, I couldn't escape from her grip. Especially because Yayoi was standing behind her, making sure I couldn't run off without problems.  
"What do you think you're doing and what are you talking about?" I tried to play it cool, but it was really hard. Akane appeared to see right through my little act.  
Without further ado, she came closer and whispered in my ear. "You know your own father was killed by the criminal you're protecting now, don't you?" I shook my head. "You know, there are multiple sides of the story I've been told. Don't act all high and mighty just because you're a part of the Bureau, because you were the ones who killed him. The Bureau couldn't stand the fact that my dad quit as an enforcer and wanted him dead."  
Silence.  
"You know, you and Sybil are hypocrisy itself. You're saying that you'll protect people, that you'll let them live a peaceful life, yet the citizens you claim to do it all for aren't allowed to make their own choices. You two may think you're all that, just because you have a Dominator and you get to carry out justice, but you're both nothing special."  
I sharply pointed towards Yayoi. "You are just an enforcer, used by the bureau to do their dirty work and Akane, you're nothing more than an average police girl, who can't do anything without her precious system. Plus, you're the ones who kill those who oppose you, just like you did to my father. That's how the Bureau works."  
Akane's eyes shot wider and her grip weakened. She looked back to Yayoi, who could only stare at me, it made me feel uncomfortable. Akane suddenly let go of my shoulder and made an attempt to grab my wrist, probably wanting to take me with her. She missed, though.  
The next sentence Yayoi said was one only I could hear. "You know, you think you have the whole story covered, but you don't know anything. Don't trust your so called White-haired Prince, because it will cost you your life in the end." Her quietly spoken words were floating around, coating their selves in pain before reaching me. They really hurt, those words. Who did this enforcer think she was?  
I wanted to speak my mind, but had no chance to do so. As Akane tried to grab my wrist a second time, an interception headed our way. The car driver, who had almost hit Akane and Yayoi, skilfully turned his vehicle one hundred and eighty degrees and abruptly stopped right next to me.  
As the one of the car's doors opened, both Bureau-girls took out their Dominators. _"Dominator activated. Crime Coefficient is 79, not a target for enforcement action."_ That one was about me, I just knew it. My Crime Coefficient sure had gone up ever since I came to Tokyo, I needed to prevent any more casualties.  
_"Crime Coefficient is 152, mode changed to non-lethal paralyzer.."_ One of the men inside the car had been targeted now. Yayoi wanted to shoot immediately, but the man was half a second too fast. He pulled me in soon and closed the door as the driver stepped on the gas pedal.  
I wondered what I'd gotten myself into this time, these men seemed unfamiliar. Two of them were sitting next to me in the back whom I didn't know and I hadn't even seen the drivers face. This car smelled new, too new, it wouldn't hurt to hang one of those pine tree fresheners up in here. Instead of asking who they were or why I was here, I wanted a few seconds more to think about my approach. Of course, I didn't get those.  
The man who had pulled me in handed me an analogue weapon, but I wasn't going to grab it right away. With suspicion, I stared right at his dark sunglasses. He didn't care, though.  
"Makishima-sama would feel more at ease if you had a weapon to defend yourself, so please take this. Would you like me to tell you how to use it, ma'am?" With suspicion, I shook my head. My father had already thought me quite a lot about analogue weapons when I was a little girl. 'I pray you won't need to use this knowledge in your entire life, but unfortunately, the world is a cold place. Listen closely sweetheart, because what daddy's about to tell you is very important...' After he had said that, father would show me how to clean, assemble and use those analogue weapons he loved so much. Because of him, I knew how to defend myself. When I felt a few tears were ready to flow, I quickly blinked them away and thought about the situation I was in.  
A part of this didn't make sense. Why would Makishima give me a weapon, an analogue one? Surely he knew that those were the only kinds of weapons that were actually able to kill him. Even though the Bureau was now ranked the highest on my list of possible culprits, I still hadn't cleared Makishima from all the suspicion I had towards him. He knew that, he had to know that. So, why would he let his men hand me a weapon if there was a possibility that plan would backfire? Did he trust me? Maybe, this was all part of his plan, he was a genius after all.  
"You should try to get some rest, ma'am, we will be arriving within an hour or so." "Where are we going?" I asked, my voice trembling without I wanted it to. The dark sunglasses gazed into my eyes, the man made me feel very uncomfortable, as if he was trying to kidnap me. At least, his cold attitude and anonymous appearance made it seem so.  
"I am sorry ma'am, but I am not allowed to give you any more information regarding our destination. Makishima-sama ordered me so, so you will have to wait until we arrive. Please, rest a bit."  
There wasn't much more I could do in this situation. I had already checked the doors, but all of them were locked, there was no way I could escape from this car before it would reach it's destination.  
I wanted to try to close my eyes for a bit and rest, like the dark sunglasses had advised me, but there was a part of me that was afraid of drifting of to the world of dreams. For sixteen years, nightmares had haunted me almost every night, reminding me that the man I admired so much was no longer with me. Those terrible dreams made me wary of falling asleep, knowing they would visit me as soon as I would do so.  
After debating with myself whether I needed some sleep or not, my body reached a verdict of it's own. Like a bag of potatoes, my upper body rested itself against one of the doors and my head slightly tapped the window, matching the shaking of the car.  
Even though I was still scared those nightmares would come to visit me, none of them could have been as bad as the one that was awaiting me. Only this nightmare wasn't just one you could conquer by waking up, this one was the real deal. There was only one way I could turn that nightmare into a soothing dream; by going to sleep.  
Forever.


	5. V - Estimated error

_"Everyone is alone. Everyone is empty. People no longer have need of others. You can always find a spare for any talent. Any relationship can be replaced. I had gotten bored of a world like that, but for some reason... The thought that someone other than you might kill me, never occurred to me." - Makishima Shogo_

As soon as I saw him kneel, burying his hands underneath a small layer of dirt, I thought that I had won. "Serves you right, you fucking asshole! You should be tortured, be thrown in acid or be undone of your skin. You deserve nothing more than this! Do you hear me?!"  
Putting my heavy emotions into words cost me a lot of energy and I fell to the ground myself. Only to find out that I had actually lost all along.

**One hour earlier**  
"You need me to do what?" Even though I tried to hide the surprise in my voice, I failed miserably. Makishima noticed and smirked crookedly as he held my trembling hand. "I want you to go to the control room of this thing and await the bureau. You can do that for me right? No, wait, for us."  
There were so many things going on in my head, so much information had been added in these last 24-hours. Finally, I had been able to set my fear aside and ask Makishima the one question I wanted to ask him for a while now. "His corpse was beautiful." I had to know how he was able to take a look at it. The only answer I got was: "I just happened to see it when I walked by, nothing more." Even though that answer was a bit unsatisfying, I decided to let it go for now. I already knew what really happened, or at least I thought I did.  
Lost in thoughts and caught off guard, Makishima gently pressed his lips against mine, making me walk a few steps back. "What are you-" "You know, your father would be proud of you." Where did that come from? "If you hadn't encountered Akane and her enforcer girl this afternoon, you would've never found out the truth."  
I could hear a car approaching, but that sound never really got through. "What do you mean, you already told me the entire story, right?" I didn't understand, I didn't want to understand. Makishima did, though, he understood. Without further ado, the criminal kissed me again and placed his hands over my eyes. "All I'm saying is, if I could show remorse, I would do so now."  
That sentence alone made me want to ask him so many questions, there were almost more than before I started coming to Tokyo. I never had the chance to ask them, though, because as soon as let my eyes get accustomed to light again, Makishima had already left.

The car that had approached us belonged to the bureau and contained four of their man, two detectives and two enforcers. Ginoza and Masaoka had gone to search for Makishima and both Akane and Yayoi barged into the control room, only to find me, waiting casually for their arrival.  
"Where is Shogo?" Akane's voice was trembling and she failed in trying to hide it from me. "Beats me, he's not here." Akane shook her head and walked up to me. "You really think that white haired murderer has nothing to do with your fathers death?" Of course there were doubts, but I had put all the facts together, didn't I?  
"You are aware of the fact that Makishima tried to pin multiple murders on us the year before your father died, right?" I nodded, even though this information was completely new for me. I couldn't let them know. "Then you must also know that in that year, the one who was pursued for Makishima's murders was your father." I gasped and Akane looked from her enforcer back to me. "So you didn't know, interesting. I thought you knew the entire story.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I tried to maintain the upper hand in this conversation, but emotions were getting the best of me. Akane sighed. "After our meeting this afternoon, I started to go through old records in order to provide you with the entire story." Suddenly, Makishima's voice overtook my entire mind."If you hadn't encountered Akane and her enforcer girl this afternoon, you would've never found out the truth."  
Was this what he meant? Why would he do this to me? "So, in the end, who killed him?" My voice was clearly trembling with anxiety. Akane wanted to answer but looked as if she suddenly remembered something. "Kougami!" After that, she left me and Yayoi, who took over for her detective.  
"We killed him, but only because we thought he had murdered others. If Makishima hadn't tried to pin his murders on your father, he would've lived to see this day." She said it so calmly, so expressionless, it scared me and made me angry at the same time. "So, what you're saying is, you killed your own man just because some criminal pinned a few murders on him?" Yayoi nodded and I started to laugh, taking the analogue weapon out of my pocket. "You never gave him a chance to defend himself! You never let him tell his side of the story! You're all as terrible as Sybil itself and I hope you all die!"

The blood stuck to my hands glistened in the last rays of sunlight as I made my way past the fallen truck, to the other side of the outside field. Akane sat on the ground, in the middle of the field, tying her bleeding leg with a piece of her skirt. "Where is he?" I thought a detective would be happy to tell you where their culprit went, but Akane didn't say a word. She just stared at me with intense, water-filled eyes, which made me wonder if she already knew.  
Even though nobody had seen me kill Yayoi, it wouldn't be the first time someone would pick up on this kind of feeling before they even knew their friend had died. I ignored Akane, who was done stopping the bleeding and trying to get up, and made my way to the other side of the field.  
There he was, the white haired criminal whom had made me believe in him, share my pain with him and even kiss him. Not to forget, he was the one who had indirectly killed my father. If only he hadn't tried to pin his murders on him, if only he hadn't been asymptomatic, none of this would've ever happened.  
Behind Makishima, there was the enforcer who would be the one to kill him. Listening to the criminal's monologue, it seems as if he had calculated everything to happen this way. A perfect plan with one estimated error: Shinya Kougami.  
As soon as I saw him kneel, burying his hands underneath a small layer of dirt, I knew that I had won. "Serves you right, you fucking asshole! You should be tortured, be thrown in acid or be undone of your skin. You deserve nothing more than this! Do you hear me?!" There were only two words that he whispered and they were directed at me, the last two words of his life.  
"No remorse."  
Putting my heavy emotions into words cost me a lot of energy and I fell to the ground myself. Only to find out that I had actually lost all along. There had never been a moment where I could have been declared the winner, because that which I wanted back would never return, my dear father. Somehow, killing Yayoi made me feel better, it gave me some form of closure. Maybe it just provided me with a sense of peacefulness, knowing I would meet my father again in heaven. Anyway, it was over.  
The cold object resting against the back of my head confirmed my loss. Akane's voice was darker than I had even heard. "You'll pay for killing one of our beloved colleagues. Goodbye."  
_"Crime Coefficient is 362, mode changed to lethal eliminator."_

The End


End file.
